Unsung
by ComposeTheSilence
Summary: Being raped can be the end of you. It can take away your security, your dignity your very soul. If you let it it will destroy you...but only if you let it. An A/O possibly Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Unsung

Chapter One: My one regret

Alex POV

My one regret is not telling anyone,not telling anyone sooner...It happen two weeks ago...I was walking down Elaine and Peterson street a little after ten. I had just passed Elbe's takeout when a guy grab me from behind before I could react I felt his hunting knife pressed against me, he whispered in my ear"If you scream I'll kill you". He pressed the knife hard against my throat. I felt his hand go around my waist he led me to an abandon building slamming me to the ground. He unbutton my shirt, I tried to struggle but he cut my neck, not a deep deep cut but I was still fearful. I thought I was going to die. He told me if I try to resist next time, I wouldn't be so lucky. It was either be raped or be murdered...Tears rolled down my eyes I cant believe this is happening. I just laid there while he raped me,while he went inside,pushing,pressing...I laid there...Numb...

I'm suppose to be the strong one, I was supposed to be the one who never breaks. I was the fire that burns bright, but that night . My flame was put out .

For once in my life I'm scared. I'm scared to tell anyone, even Olivia. Why can't I? I just can't be seen as a victim . I just erased what had happen from my mind. As if it was all a big nightmare. Each night I pray that maybe Ill just wake up from this nightmare .

* * *

Alex walked in her office, everything seems out of place to her, nothing seems right. She sits down thinking about everything. Trying to block everything out, however her concentration was blocked when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door open Olivia came in and sat down.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." She lied.

"You're not fine, what's up with you, you have been distant from all of us. You know you can talk to me right."

"Liv I . . . I uh, can't tell you . . . " Alex sighed. She was flustered. She wanted to tell her, however being viewed as a victim wasn't what she wanted.

"What? Alex stop letting your pride get in the way."

"You don't understand."

"How about you tell me so I can understand."

"Just let it go!" Her voice getting louder.

"No Alex, I'm not letting it go something is bothering you."

"I was raped." She said, it was barely a whisper.

"What?"She needed clarification. Clearly she didn't say she was raped?

"I was raped, a few weeks back I just . . . couldn't tell anyone ." Alex said burying her face in her hands.

Olivia went over to her hugging her. "Alex, its going to be OK, we can get through this."

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can get through this. We wont let this guy get away."


	2. Chapter 2

Unsung

Back Home

A/N: This is a re-post of my story Regret from my old account. I will be deleting my account(omegia) within a few days...

As always I own nothing... anyways on to the story...

Unsung

Later that day Alex was sitting on her couch, trying to gather her thoughts, reliving that awful night. She had to get away from the pain.

One hour and ten minutes later, Alex arrived at a place she thought she would never go again . . .

She knocked on the door. It opens. There stood a woman around 25, blue eyes with long black hair.

"Alex."

"Alexis . . . I uh . . . " Alex trailed off.

Alexis looked at Alex wondering what could possibly be wrong with Alex. "Come in." They went in and sat down.

"What's wrong Alex?" Alexis asked.

"I just need some help."

"Help? help for what."

Alex looked up. She couldn't tell her sister that she was rape. "Did you dye your hair?" She asked instead.

"Yeah, I didn't like the blonde much, but don't change the subject."

"I just . . . I don't know why I even came here." Alex said attempting to get up.

"Sit down." Alexis said her voice fierce.

"What are you my mother?" Alex said getting up.

"I'm your sister act like—

"That's right. You're my little sister." Alex replied rudely. She walked toward the door.

Alexis walked toward her and grabbed Alex arms, Alex jerked.

"Let go of me."

"Tell me what's wrong with you Alexandra?" Alexis said, her voice stern & strict.

Alex closed her eyes. She hated when Alexis did that. She only uses her full name when she's upset, and that voice fierce like her mothers, those eyes like their fathers . . . She open her eyes.

"Lexxi I really don't want to talk about it."

"Im your sister Alexandra you can talk to me—."

"Please, Just let me gather my thoughts." Alex said w/ tears flowing.

"Ok, stay here, an extra bedroom down the hall to the left."

"Thanks."

"No problem, just tell me when you're ready."

That night Alexis was studying, when she heard Alex screams fills the house. She immediately got up and went to the bedroom. There she saw Alex crying, eyes red dripping w/ sweat trying to catch her breath.

"Alex." Alexis went over to Alex and tried to calm her down. It took a while but within 10 minutes she was settled down.

"Olivia . . . " Alex whispered.

"What was that Alex?" Alexis said coming closer to her to her better.

Alex began to rock back and forth.

Alex's cell phone rung which was beside her. Alexis glanced down and notices the name Olivia. She looked at Alex then answered the phone.

"Hello" Alexis answered.

"Alex?" Olivia asked on the other end.

"No this is her sister Alexis."

"Sister?"

"Yeah, Im assuming your Olivia Benson."

"Yeah."

"S.V.U...Alex mention you a year back."

"Is she ok?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I know she's been threw a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe Alex should tell you."

"She's not talking. She woke up 15 min ago screaming."**Alexis looked at Alex. "Look maybe you should talk to her, I hear yall two are really close."**

"Yeah." Olivia replied.

Alexis gave the phone to Alex, within seconds Alex became her self. They(Alex and Olivia) talked for hours. Alexis smiled seeing her sister herself again . . .

Through the night Alex slept well . . . The next day Alexis woke up to the smell of smoke. She quickly got up and ran into Alex room, no sign of her.

"Alex." Alexis yelled.

"What." Alex yelled back from the kitchen.

Alexis went in the kitchen. Only to see Alex cooking, she went over to her and smiled.

"You know you never was a good cook." Alexis said smiling, she took a piece of bacon and ate it.

Alex looked at Alexis. "Olivia's coming today Im going back to New York."

"You just got here Alex."

"I know."

"Then why are you leaving so soon."

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Alex said her voice rising.

"Im a Cabot what do you expect."

Alex sighs. "Lexxi please just– "

"Just what Alex, what are you hiding from me."

"I can't tell you." Alex said walking away.

Alexis pulled her back.

"Let go of me!" Alex jerked, terror spread across her face.

Alexis looked at Alex. "Alex– "

"I need to go." Alex began walking to the door.

"Alex you don't need to hide it anymore."

Alex looked at Alexis. Could she know?

Alexis came toward Alex, she knew, she saw the same look in Alex that Alex saw in her a year back . . .

"You were rape."

Tears flew down Alex eyes. "No I . . . " Alex broke down. "I...I can't do this Alexis."

Alexis gently pulled Alex closer and hugged her. "Its ok Alex."

"Im suppose to be the strong one–"

"You are Alex, you took care of me when I was rape when I found out that I was pregnant, when I lost the baby . . . Alex you was there for every part of my life, let me help you Alex." She whispered. "You didn't have to hide this from me."

"I didn't want you to think less of me."

"I would never do that Alex . . . " Alexis wiped Alex tears away. "I love you so much Alex. You'll always be my guardian angel Alex." Alexis said w/ a tear rolling down her eyes.

"Thought you never shed a tear." Alex said w/ a weak smile.

Alexis wiped the tear away. "Were going to get this guy who did this."

"No, I don't want to go through w/ this." Alex said sitting down.

"You can get through this, you were there for me, I wasn't alone and neither are you. You can't let that rapist go free."

"You sound like Olivia."

"Well she's right, were both right, we care too much about you Alex."

"It's my decision."

"No, it's not."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"What the hell is your problem Alexandra, your not going to let that rapist go free."

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can." Alexis sat down beside Alex. "You can and you will we are all behind you."

There was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Olivia."

"Good maybe she can talk some sense into you." Alexis said getting up and answering the door. Olivia was in fact standing there.

"Olivia Benson."

"Yes, you must be Alexis."

"Yeah . . . come in."

Olivia went in and sat next to Alex.

"Alex you ok."

"Yeah im fine." Alex whispered.

"Maybe you can talk to Alex, she says she doesn't want to press any charges against this creep."

"I thought you said you were."

"Can we drop this–" Alex began.

"No, we can't" Both Olivia and Alexis said in.

"I can't even remember his face, what makes you think we can get a case."

"We can and we will."

"You don't know that." Alex said.

"Whatever, you want to give up then fine I don't care." Alexis said going in her room.

"Lexxi." Alex got up and followed Alexis to her room. "Why can't you just let this go?"

"I really don't care do whatever you want Alexandra."

"Lexxi—"

"Look do whatever you want just get out my house."

"You're kicking me out."

"You really are a blonde–"

"I thought you were my sister."

"I thought you were a fighter, I thought you were my inspiration. I thought you were the one person in my life that would deliver justice and not back down from a fight . . . but I guess I was wrong."

"Don't be like that." Tears roll down Alex eyes, she can't believe her sister is saying these things, I thought she looked up to her.

"Im trying Alexis."

"I believed in you Alex but now im having second thoughts."

"It's funny how you turn on me so quickly."

"It's funny how you only care about your reputation, you care too much how people label you rather then not caring what people think—

"That's not a fair judgment and you know that, what people think of you effects your actions."

Alexis went toward Alex."What are you saying, you really don't want to press charges on him cause of your reputation?"

"I don't remember his face Alexis, and I can't remember anything about that night." Alex said her voice grew louder.

Alexis looked at her sister. She didn't know what to do. She saw Alex in a way she usually didn't. She wasn't just her sister . . . Alex eyes showed too many emotions to read. She saw Alex pain it was more then Alexis ever felt or been through, even when she lost her baby girl. What Alexis saw in Alex was a deeper pain then she could imagine . . . It was something else inside Alex. Something else was eating her up inside. She had to find out what else was wrong w/ Alex . . .

"What aren't you telling me."

"What."

"There's something else bothering you."

"I should go." Alex said as she started walking out the bedroom door.

Alexis just stood there not able to stop Alex...

Olivia overheard their conversation. She also had to fine out what else was w/ Alex.

She had to break the chains that bind Alex...

"Liv im ready to go." Alex said as she went in the living room.

"Were not leaving."

"What."

"You need to tell Alexis or me what else is bothering you."

Alexis leaned against her bedroom door listening to Alex and Olivia.

"I cant stand not knowing what's wrong with you." Olivia said taking Alex's hand.

"I know..." Alex said letting Olivia hug her.

"I love you ok." Olivia whispered in Alex ear.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Unsung

Dignity

The time is now. Everybody has a reason for living and you just have to find that reason. "Living to the fullest" is not just an expression any more it's a right to passage. You either can live with it or be defeated by it. Its up to you only you can determine your destiny.!

Alex relived that fateful night.

She found herself waking up and reliving her worst fear.

She didn't fine any comfort. Her own sister couldn't calm her down. Just Olivia.

"Im coming to New York with you Alex." Alexis said as she met up with Alex in the morning.

"Ill be ok with liv' Lexxi."

"I know you will but I need to be with you during this time ok."

"What about school."

"Family come's first Alex." She answered walking in her room.

Olivia walked in the living room.

Alex looked at her. She smiled. With her she can smile.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

"Are you going to eat before we leave?" Olivia asked.

"No I lost my appetite. Liv can I ask you something." Alex asked. She was puzzled by liv's actions yesterday. She had to get some clarification.

"Of course."

"Um yesterday what you said, did you, mean it?"

"I meant every thing. Im not going to lie to you Alex."

Alex couldn't read Olivia expression...

Alexis came out of her room with her cell phone in hand.

"Benson can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure."

They walked in Alexis room.

"Sit down, it's just a talk."

Olivia smiled politely at Alexis.

"What did I miss here, this thing? It seems like Alex has this infatuation w/ you. I grant this isn't of your doing deliberately?"

Olivia smiled. It seems like Alexis is really a Cabot.

"Alex know's what she's doing. Besides I won't call it an infatuation."

"Then what would you call it?"

"We are friend's Alexis."

"I think you should tell Alex that." Alexis stood up. "I like you Benson, you seem like a good person. You're really good at your work. Don't make me change my opinions of you."

"I have no reason for you to change your views on me."

"Alex has been through a lot. Im not just talking about being rape. We had a crazy childhood . Just . . . just treat her right ok."

"I will."

"Good. If you don't mind im going to have a chat with Alex." She said leaving the room.

Olivia smiled.

Alexis sat beside Alex.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Every thing."

"You didn't grill her did you?"

"Of course I did. She needs to know that you mean everything to me."

"And I mean everything to liv'."

"How close are you two?"

"What do you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean."

"She's my friend lexxi."

"Is that so."

"Yeah. What's with the interrogation?"

"Nothing." She said smiling getting up.

"No I want to know."

"Just don't get to close to her ok."

"Who are you to say that. I known liv' for years, you only known her for what a day."

"I trust my instincts, you should to."

"Your so paranoid."

"And your naive."

"What."

"Nothing Alex."

"No, why do you not trust her."

"I didn't say that I don't trust her."

"Al' What's up with you?"

"Nothings 'up', I just want you to be aware of your surroundings, be aware of Benson's actions."

Alex gave a small laugh.

"Why do I amuse you?"

"You're so protective over me little sister." Alex said standing up.

Alexis sighs taking hold of her sisters hand. "I just want you to be safe Alex."

"And Olivia makes me feel safe."

"Strong feelings do not always triumph over wise thoughts Alex." She said looking directly in Alex eyes, seeing her own reflection.

Alex looked away. "I know."

"I know you do."

Alex released her hands from her sister. "I need to go, time is money lex."

Alexis gave a small smile. "Call me when you get back home."

"Of course."

"Your always welcome back you know that."

"Yeah I know, thanks for everything."

Alexis nodded.

"I should get liv'." She said before heading to Alexis bedroom.

Not long after the two emerge from her room hand in hand.

"Thanks again lex." Alex said shifting her weight.

"You're welcome." She replied staring at the detective.

"If you need anything, Alexis here is my card." The detective stated, handing her card to Alexis.

"I doubt it." Alex replied, but still took the card. "But thanks."

"Ok then, I guess we are off."

"Yeah, take care and keep me posted ok Alex, if you need anything you know where to find me."

"I know." Alex said before the two turns to leave still hand in hand.

"Take care."

They all gave respected nods, except for the glare between Olivia and Alexis, and went there separate ways...

New York

Olivia Apartment

"You Didn't tell me you had a sister, I was surprise." Olivia said as she carried their coffee.

"Half sister but sister just the same."

"She's very protective." She stated handing Alex her's.

"Yeah, she has to be you know, with all the things that we have went through." She replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"Like what?" Olivia asked.

Alex hesitated.

"Its ok if you don't want to talk about it."

"It's just hard you know having a tough childhood and everything . . . " She trailed off, now reminded of her past as well as Olivia's. "Im rambling on with my silly problems, im sorry liv'."

"No, don't be." She replied crossing her legs on the sofa provided.

"It's just that I don't want to be viewed as a victim you know."

"I know."

"And I don't want to be pitied like some kind of . . . " She stopped, on the verge of tears.

"Alex . . . " Olivia sat her mug down and placed a comforting arm around Alex.

Alex sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

"It's ok to cry sweetheart." Olivia gave a comforting smile, as her soft hand caress Alex shoulder.

"I just want to be free from all of this you know, I just cant keep pretending any more." Alex said unleashing her pain.

Olivia embraced Alex in a hug. "God Alex, im so sorry. You don't deserve to be in so much pain..."

"Maybe I do, maybe this is gods' way of punishing me." Alex said out loud although attended for her ears only.

Olivia pulled away slightly. "Don't say that ok, you did nothing wrong." She assured her, wiping Alex tears away.

"When...when I was raped I flashback to my childhood, every night...horrible so horrible..."

"What happen."

Alex shook her head frantically. Shaking. Alex face went pale, her body shaking.

"Alex, Alex stay with me ok."

Alex eyes reflected terror.

"Alex don't shut me out, please Alex talk to me." She said looking deep in Alex eyes.

After what seem forever, Alex finally came to. Blinking as she focused in Olivia's brown eyes. "O...Olivia." She breathed.

"Yes Alex, its me ok, your safe with me sweetheart." She assured her, giving her another soft but firm hug. "You're safe with me."

Alex held onto Olivia. Fearing that she would slip back into the abyss.

Olivia tried to pull away slightly to look into Alex eyes, but Alex held Olivia tighter, never letting go of this comforting feeling.

"Don't ever leave me liv', say you will stay with me forever."

"Of course I'll never leave you Alex."

"Promise."

"I promise, I'll never leave you. I'll be with you always, even to the end of time."

A/N: More to come!


	4. Hope

Unsung

Chapter Four: Hope

Olivia woke up, her eyes still heavy. Alex was still asleep. Olivia smiled, she was happy that Alex was finally getting a good nights sleep. She had been through a lot but its still more to come. She didn't like the fact that Alex was going to be put in the spotlight. She herself didn't know how to process all of this. Where would this take her. She new the media would have a field day. She didn't want Alex to go through this. She told her that she wouldn't leave her, that she would be with her till the end of time. It was the truth...

"Liv?"

Olivia turned her head. Alex was laying down, eyes wide. Her blonde hair flowing down. The way the sun hitting it, she looked like an angel.

"You OK Liv?" Alex asked, shielding her eyes from the rising sun.

"Yea, I'm fine. Hope I didn't wake you."

"No you didn't, how did you sleep?" Alex asked, sitting up.

"I slept pretty good, you?"

"Great, thanks to you." She said smiling. "Thanks for being here for me."

"No problem."

Alex scooted over to Olivia resting her head on Olivia's shoulder. "I'm glad I talked to you."

Olivia put her arm around the blonde. "I told you I'm always here for you."

Alex smiled. She was so thankful that she had Olivia. "You give me hope. I thought I wouldn't be able to go on but, you..." She tries to hold back her tears, but was unsuccessful as it slid down her cheek.

Olivia gently wiped her tears away. "Alex, you are going to get through this. You are not alone."

"Thank you." Alex said, hugging her. She felt comfort. She closed her eyes, taking in Olivia. She felt safe with her. Olivia gave her hope.

They only broke their bond when there was a low rumble.

"Hungry?" Olivia asked smiling.

"I'm sorry." Alex said softly, a little embarrassed.

"Stop apologizing, I'll fix you something to eat." Olivia said, getting up.

"Liv, you don't need to, I can..." Alex started, but was interrupted by Olivia, who placed her finger on her lips.

"Shh, I'm fixing you some breakfast. We all know, you're not the one to cook." Olivia stood up fully, and began walking to the door. "I'm going to take a quick shower, then fix us some food."

Alex nodded.

Olivia left the room.

Alex shook her head and got up. Stretching she thought of all the times she and Olivia would fight over the small things. No matter how many times they butt heads Olivia was always there for her in the end.

She wondered how everyone else would take the news. Everyone would be by her side, she knew, but what about the media? She didn't want to be viewed as the victim.

Alex sighed, all of this seemed to much for her but she knew she had to keep going. She new that Olivia was there for her...

Alex thoughts were broken by the nearby voice of a certain detective.

She went to the door, hearing Olivia's voice.

"Singing?"

She walked to the bathroom door, now hearing the lyrics clearer.

_This is the story  
Of a bird with no wings  
But certain that it can fly  
Sailing on love  
Into the head winds  
Forcing it's way by and by_

If only we were  
As strong as this bird  
Our spirit would never die

What do we name it  
Hope is the right word  
Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird  
In the sky 

_Hope is a bird  
Flies higher than others  
And keeps all our dreams alive  
Free of all doubt  
Perfectly fearless  
Fed by its will to survive_

Imagine ourselves  
Becoming this bird  
We can when we dare to try  
And see ourselves flying  
Over the mountain  
Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird  
In the sky 

She smiled. Olivia's voice filled her ears, touched her very soul.

_Only hope can light the way  
Only hope can heal the heart  
Only hope can keep the clouds  
From hiding the moon and the stars _

She didn't know why but tears seem to form in her eyes. It wasn't sadness, but...joy..._  
If only we were  
As strong as this bird  
Our spirit would never die  
_As Olivia sung those lyrics she couldn't help but thing of Alex. She wanted to wipe her tears. Fight her fears. She wanted to destroy all that hurt Alex. She wanted to give her hope..._  
What do we name it  
Only one word  
Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird  
Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird  
In the sky_

Only hope can light the way  
Only hope can heal the heart

Only hope can keep the clouds  
From hiding the moon and the stars

This was a story  
Of a bird without wings  
And rose above everything  
Never was giving up hope

Alex was intoxicated in Olivia's voice she didn't hear the shower stop, or the door knob turning.

"Alex?"

Alex open her eyes, seeing Olivia. She smiled. "You didn't tell me you know how to sing."

Olivia smiled. "You heard that."

"It was beautiful." Alex said, looking deeply in Olivia's eyes.

"Thanks, song is by Idina Menzel."

Alex eyes didn't leave Olivia's.

"You know, now you have to sing for me."

Olivia smile grew. "I don't think so." She said walking in her room.

Alex followed. "Come on Liv'"

"No, now let me get ready so I can cook breakfast." She said at the door way.

"OK, OK."

Fifth-teen minutes later, stood over the stove, cooking their breakfast.

She couldn't help but hum a song. It was just 'that day'.

"Singing again?"

Olivia turns around, seeing Alex walking towards her.

"Breakfast should be ready soon." Olivia said.

"Good." She said,taking a bite of some toast.

Olivia started to say something when the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello...yea, hold on..." Olivia handed Alex the phone.

"Hey Alexis...yes..." She rolled her eyes. "Yes Alexis...No she's not." She laughed. If only Olivia knew what was being talked about.

Olivia smiled. She was so happy that Alex was smiling. She was glad that Alex had her sister...

"OK...be careful... bye." She hung up the phone.

"My sister is a hand full."

"I'm glad she is there for you." Olivia said setting the table for the two.

"We have to be there for each other. So, what are our plans for today?"

Olivia looked down. She didn't want to say it but... "Alex, we have to go and..."

Alex nodded. "OK." she simply said.

"Alex I..." She was interrupted.

"Liv', its OK. I know what we have to do and I'm fine with that, because I have you. However, I don't know if I can remember everything."

"We can talk about it later Alex."

"OK."

Olivia took a bite of her food. She didn't want Alex to feel pressured but still, she wanted to get all the information about the rape. She needed to end Alex pain...

_A/N: Short and slow paced chapter but more to come. I probably post more today. The song used is Idina Menzel Hope. She is amazing! I deff' recommend her. (Wicked, RENT,Chess)_


	5. Truth

Unsung

Chapter five: Truth

"When?"

Alex took a deep breath. "Two weeks ago."

She felt Olivia's arm around her.

Alex was telling the squad about the rape. She had agreed to tell Cragen, Fin, Elliot and Munch.

Elliot suddenly got up. He looked like he was going to punch in the wall.

"I don't even know what he looks like."

"Alex, we are going to find this guy." Cragen assured her,

She glanced around the room. Elliot was holding back his emotions. Fin, she saw, was concentrating on the floor, he was probably trying to comprehend everything. Munch, who was leaning against the wall had his fist clenched.

"I don't want to be a burden to you all." Alex started, but was interrupted by Elliot's voice.

"Alex, we are going to do catch that son of a bitch."

Alex nodded. "I'm going to get some air." She said getting up.

Olivia stood up as well.

"Liv, I need to talk to you." Cragen started.

Olivia hesitated.

"Its OK, I'll be with Alex." Elliot chimed in.

Olivia nodded.

Alex walked out the room, followed by Elliot.

They walked in silence, until they were outside.

"Thank you Elliot, I didn't think. . ." She trailed off.

Elliot hugged her. "You don't have to hide any more Alex, I'm here for you."

She didn't know what triggered it but tears started to flow. She broke down, right in Elliot's arms. "I never felt so violated. He...He took everything away. I just..." She couldn't continue. Her emotions got the best of her. . .

"Alex needs someone close, I don't want her staying alone." Cragen told Olivia after Munch and Fin left.

"She's staying with me." She replied.

Cragen nodded. "Good."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know how I didn't... I look back on it and I could tell that something was different about her."

"It's not your fault, no one could have predicted this." Cragen assured her.

He was the one who kept the squad together but he was silently breaking inside.

"We'll do everything we can to bring this creep down."

The rest of the day was slow, they had cases but in the back of their minds was Alex. She had off yet stayed with the squad. Finally, after the files, small breakdowns, and headaches Olivia stood up from her desk. She was exhausted and wanted nothing but to fall fast asleep.

"Heading out?" She heard Fin's voice.

"Yeah." She nodded putting on her jacket. She saw Alex walked towards her. Her eyes heavy. "Ready?"

She nodded.

"Be careful you two." Elliot said. "If you need anything, I'm a call away."

Alex gave a small smile.

"I'll see you guys later ok."

They all said their good-nights. Heading out, Olivia puts an arm around the other.

"You ok?" Olivia asked.

"Perfect." Her tone was genuine. Right now, even with everything going on, she felt safe.

"Tonight, are you still on for a game?" Olivia asked as they got in the car.

"Im in, but you're exhausted Liv." She said with a grin.

"Afraid you're going to loose huh, using every excuse." She joked which was greeted with an eye roll by the blonde.

It had begun to ran, if its one thing Olivia hated it was driving in the rain.

"You ok Liv." Alex asked softly as they stopped at the red light.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at her with a smile.

Alex nodded clearing her throat.

The light had turn green. She pulled off after turning the radio dial up.

"Do you feel like eating out tonight, maybe pizza?" Olivia offered.

"Sure."

Olivia looked at Alex, unsure of her tone. "You..."

"Liv look out!"

She quickly pressed her brakes to avoid the oncoming pick-up truck.

She only took her eyes off the road for a second, she should have known better. One second is all it took.

"You ok Alex?" She asked panting.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered catching her breath.

"God, I should.."

"Don't blame yourself one bit, you had the right way."

"Still..." She sighed then gave a small smirk. "That really cleared my mind."

"You're telling me."

The ride home was calm, luckily they got home in one piece. Dropping her jacket on the couch, Alex plops down sinking comfortably. "Home sweet home."

A smile crept up on the detective face.

"Mhmmm" She sighed as hands gently massaged her shoulders.

"You need to relax, take a warm bath and just relax." She said softly.

Alex suppressed a moan as the detective hands worked. "Liv" Alex began, trying to get up but to no avail.

"Relax and free your mind of all worries."

Her mind was raising yet she relaxed as Olivia massaged her shoulders.

"Thank you Liv." She managed to get out.

"S'kay" She whispered softly as she inched closer to get a better grip. "Wow, you're very tensed."

'Amazing.' She whispered to herself... so she thought.

Olivia gave a small laugh. "I get that a lot." She joked.

"Uh, maybe I should take a quick shower." Alex quickly said getting up embarrassed by her slip up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just need... sleep." She lied gathering up her things. "Thanks for the..massage"

"No problem, you owe me one though." She said in a friendly tone.

She couldn't find anything in her tone not a hint of flirtation. She was reading to much into things maybe but... "Night Liv."

"Night."

Olivia decided to watch a movie. Not to interest her but to past the time, till she hear Alex fall asleep. She heard her cell phone give a soft vibrate on the counter.

She sighs slowly getting up and answering it. "Elliot, hey...Yeah everything is fine...No no worries...Ok...Goodnight."

Walking towards the stereo she played her cd and softly began singing, unaware of the blondes presence.

_I will never let you fall.._

_ I'll be there for you through it all. . ._

* * *

A/N: I know its a short chapter and not much going on but the next chapter will def' be longer and will explore Alex/Olivia relationship/friendship.


End file.
